Leyla and Summer's Relationship
}} Leyla and Summer have a very strong human-dragon relationship. ''Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1 Prior to the events of the episode "The Nest", Leyla was with her dragon family and Dak when she fell off into the sea. She was rescued by an Fastfin named Summer. The two bonded while sharing knowledge, and remained best friends ever since. In "Deep Trouble", Leyla and Summer both agreed that it was better to make a plan before doing something, contrary to Dak's belief that trusting his insticts was enough. When, Dak, Winger, Cutter, and Elbone got lost inside the Maze Caves, Leyla and Summer decided to help them and started working on plans. However, Leyla couldn't decide which one was better, as each of them had minor flaws. Summer suggested that they should try to trust their instincts, like Dak had said, which Leyla reluctantly agreed. Summer washed away the pages with the plans written on them, until only one remained. Leyla and Summer worked together according to the plan and managed to save their friends. In "Boo to You", Leyla and Summer participated in the Hoogenboo festival on Huttsgalor, while also helping Burple calm down, after the latter believed seeing the legendary Phantom Fang. Together, they discovered that the Phantom Fang was actually a Slinkwing, and drove it away from the village. During the battle, Leyla realised that Summer was immune to Slinkwing slime, believing it could be due to Fastfins being aquatic dragons. In "Where There's Smoke", Leyla and Summer worked together to put out some fires, while also befriending Aggro, a Fire Fury living in Huttsgalor. Then, the duo helped saving a herd of sheep from wolves, while also relocating it to a safer part of the island. When Huttsgalor ran out of Belzium in "Heavy Metal", Leyla and Summer agreed to help find more. Dak quickly turned the search into a competition and everyone except for Summer and Leyla ran off. The two then asked Hannahr, the village's blacksmith, where they could find Belzium. After they obtained the information, the two soon found plenty of the mineral inside a small cave. However, Dak, Winger, and Magnus found the cave at the same time. Everyone tried to get a piece of Belzium out of the rock, but the constant pulling caused the cave to collapse and the entrance to be blocked. Together, Leyla, Summer, Dak, and Winger pushed the boulder, but the only managed to move it a little. Summer told Leyla to go and ask for help, and the girl did. She came back with Burple, Cutter, and Aggro, and rogether they moved the boulder out of the way. Leyla and Summer then hugged. "Iced Out" "Sick Day" "Bad Egg" "Home Alone" In "Slobber Power", the duo was watching the Slobber Smelter eggs when Summer caused a false alarm. The two friends then got into a debate about who should be better to imprint on. Later one of the eggs hatched and Summer tried to give Sizzle a fish resulting in Layla bribing him with a fish, but Sizzle chose Cutter instead. "Crash Course" "Furious Fun" "Grumblegard, Part 1" "Grumblegard, Part 2" Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 2'' "Double Finked" "Divewings" "Mecha-Menace" "Summer Holiday" "Treasure Riders" "Puff Enuf" "Hot, Hot, Hot" "High Anxiety" "King Burple" "Charged Up" "Belly Flop" "Game of Horns" Trivia Quotes Site Navigation Category:Relationships Category:Leyla Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders